1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cargo floor for a vehicle, having a first section and at least one second section, which is arranged behind the first section in the direction of travel, whereby the second section is connected to the first section in an articulated manner and pivotable about an axis, and a closure member, whereby at least one part of the cargo floor can be fastened releasably via the closure member to the vehicle, and whereby the cargo floor in an unlocked state of the closure member can be removed from the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
EP 2 226 219 A1 describes a cargo floor for a motor vehicle, in which a front section is arranged vertically in a guide and a section connected thereto in the back is arranged horizontally. The sections of the cargo floor are connected together in an articulated manner, whereby when being laid down the back section actuates a lock, which works together with the front section.
DE 198 02 077 A1 describes a trunk cover for a motor vehicle, wherein a manually actuatable closure is arranged at a transverse edge of a rearmost of a number of sections foldable one on top of the other.